Djeseru
by Ziven
Summary: [AU, Egypt, altered-canon, post-canon] "But they will build a new world from the ruins. I can see it, Set! The light of glory that shines so brightly!" Without meaning to be, Haga is present to witness that light. It's a force that's hard to resist, and when Set is overwhelmed by the changes it brings, he provides a much needed reminder. -Prongshipping, Priest Set x Insector Haga-


**Pairings:** Prongshipping (Priest Set x Insector Haga/Weevil Underwood); referenced

 **Summary/Premise:** [AU, Egypt, altered-canon, post-canon] "But they will build a new world from the ruins. The light of their souls will be passed down from generation to generation. I can see it, Set! The light of glory that shines so brightly!" Without meaning to be, Haga is present to witness that light. It's a force that's hard to resist, and when Set is overwhelmed by it, he provides a much needed reminder. -Prongshipping, Priest Set x Insector Haga- for the YGO FF contest!

 **Continuity:** For once, straightforward? Millennium World Arc.

 **Notes:** I DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS IS. I'm not lying, I promise. This started off as one idea and then went off in a completely different direction and… alright, going into stuff I can actually describe: This is maybe one-sided if you squint super-hard?

Love is kind of interpreted as platonic/universal in this, kind of.

Also, I think this literally only counts as AU because Weevil is _IN_ it.

I used "Haga" because I think that sounded definitely less Western than "Weevil'.

This sort of just turned into "Snippets of Millennium World from the Peasants/Weevil's perspective because, why not?" and IDK. Oh god. Why did I do this? It's too late to do anything else on this right now OMG I'M SO SORRY FANDOM.

 **Warnings:** Mentions of character death? I don't think that's a real thing. OOC!Insector Haga because Ancient Egypt makes everyone more likeable somehow magically?

* * *

The sun, high overhead, was a reminder of work left to be done.

 _This is a good day for harvesting_ , Haga thought to himself, though it wasn't quite time. It was not windy and so, he wouldn't have to worry much about his assistants becoming overwhelmed by the insects this time. The other bee keepers tended to fare a bit better in these conditions.

Though these were not the only creatures Haga worked with, they were among his favorites. There could be no doubt as to their importance. Without them there would be no Honey. And no one doubted that Honey was a gift of the Gods. No other substance like existed and thse was no substitute for it. Haga thought himself rather similar - perhaps strange and difficult to decipher, but useful and in limited supply. These hives were not the only ones that he oversaw, but harvesting went a lot more smoothly in this area than the others.

This was why they would be having someone visit.

Word had spread quickly of the Pharaoh's demise and the son being chosen to lead in his stead. The circumstances of death were mysterious and strange, and a special tomb was being set for the body. Not that it was Haga's place to ponder such things. It didn't matter to him, ultimately, whether or not the new Pharaoh Atem had a power bestowed upon him by the Gods in exchange for his father - those were the problems of Kings and nobility.

He was only a king of Bees and Ants and other low creatures; those seen as nuisances normally - and dangerous if nothing else. But Haga did his job well, and was respected as much as possible for such a thing.

Regardless, he became a bit nervous when he saw the new Pharaoh's men making their approach. Despite being a bit of a trek from the nearest village, the hives could not be approached on horseback. At least, not when Haga was running things. Yes, it was true that horses tread by hives often with little fear, but disturbing the hives in any way made put the bees on alert - something that most caretakers didn't notice.

His fascination with insects began at a young age, and he spent hours during the day (and night, though secretly) watching them. Learning their habits, touching the less lethal ones to feel them roam across his skin. He'd always much preferred their company than that of people, who were strangely emotional and sometimes inefficient. Perhaps it was his destiny to do this. It was a very fitting one, either way, and Haga as pleased with where he'd ended up.

The headdresses and adornings were more indicative of who the men were, as Haga did not at all recall their faces. Sometimes, when he was absorbed in his work, he even forgot his own. It functioned well enough and that was what mattered. Fingers reached up as the figures on the horizon drew closer, self-conscious for a moment about his own features. They traced lightly, one hand going up and the other only slightly tugging down. He pulled pliant lips into a smile, which was an appropriate expression and it filled in naturally as the muscles remembered their places.

Smiling was an unnecessary thing and sometimes, when he wasn't working, he had difficulty forcing himself to do it.

Both men were finally upon him. Both priests, judging by their attire. Haga made sure that his greeting was sufficient, that his posture was smooth and what would be expected. They were straight to the point, however.

"I am Karim," one of them said. This man did not have a headdress, but he very clearly carried a golden item with him. There could be no doubt of who he was or who he was associated with. "And this is Set. I believe you know why we are here."

They both looked uncomfortable, and so was Haga. There was absolutely no reason why anyone of such high rank should make an appearance here, and certainly not the Pharaoh's personal priests. Something was amiss here, but that was none of his business, he supposed. The bees buzzed around them, busy with their work.

Haga did what he could to seem humble, which was mostly keep his mouth shut and stay to himself. Give his report succinctly and with respect. There were other individuals who might seek to take advantage of the fact that the throne had exchanged hands, but he was not one of them. His job was to be where he was needed, to tap into his gift and give advice as to how to handle insects where they caused trouble and where they were being coaxed into usefulness.

"You," Set said, pointing at the hives. "What do you get out of this?" Blue eyes - a strange color, Haga noted - stared intently at him. His own hair was not of average color, and he noted it as a similarity between them. "I've been told you only do this job, and not simply here." Those eyes rolled up for a moment in recollection. "It's dangerous for us to trust one man with so many tasks."

Ah, so that was it. Those at the top found him to be a liability. Haga supposed it made sense - with power changing it could be revealed that he was servicing a hidden party. Karim appeared to be trying to lead kindly into his inquiries, but this Priest Set didn't bother. In all honesty he appreciated Set's brashness. If it weren't a potentially serious matter, neither of them would be there, looking as though they were afraid of being touched by any of the bees. Both guests were aware that sudden movements wouldn't help matters, and yet they still twitched with uncertainty - and couldn't understand why someone would want to do this.

That was fine. It was a question Haga faced often.

"They only sting," he said.

Karim seemed confused. "What?"

"If you don't move suddenly, there's nothing to fear. The bee stings hurt, but only for a moment. Then it is over." He glanced at the both of them. "I see that you fear the moment before the strike - but it only stings. Once it happens, it's over."

Set's eyes narrowed. "I fear nothing. And definitely not ...these. Karim, hurry up and judge him. We have other places to be."

Haga was fixed with a hard stare as Karim concentrated on him, as though looking for something. He wasn't sure what this visit was about - what this 'judgment' was about. "Am I being accused of anything?" he asked. It was apparent that this wasn't a typical visit and they were, in fact, not there to inspect the quality of the hives or how they were being kept.

But he didn't receive an answer. "Will the offering for Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen's tomb be ready on schedule?"

There was no doubt of that. "Of course."

After a moment, Karim shook his head. "No, you are not."

Set scoffed. "Then we are done here. Have the honey ready at the appointed time. That is all."

Whatever it was that they'd needed from him, they seemed to have obtained it. "What is your name - I was told they call you Haga, King of Insects."

It was not a nickname he was fond of, but he supposed that in a loose way, it was fitting. "Yes."

"More like King of Pests," Set said, and turned on his heel to leave. His arms twitched several times, and Haga recognized that urge to swat the bees fluttering about.

It was all the bee keeper could do to keep from chuckling as the two of them left. If nothing else, their visit had been an entirely strange affair. At no point in his life had Haga ever been 'judged', and if they were the Pharaoh's men there was no telling what was being believed of him. The possibility that he was being monitored was more than a little troubling, however, and he tried to put it in the back of his mind.

* * *

The whispers of the servants was troubling as Haga was taken to the main room of the palace. Many of them seemed genuinely afraid a few of them - while he was waiting to be passed to another guide - spoke of leaving in the cover of night. He heard bits and pieces concerning thieves and danger. If Haga could have his way, he would have been back in the fields of lower Egypt, watching his favorite creatures crawl and comb through grass for survival. Watching them calmed him. The panic currently spreading here was contagious and he did not like being affected by the atmosphere in such a way.

Apparently the old Pharaoh's tomb was suffering from granary weevils - his absolute favorite insect and one of the more difficult to stop. It was utterly fascinating to him how they managed to establish both food and home. Adapting to living inside of a food source was interesting to him and of all of the insects he'd studied as a child these had been the first. They were the most common indoors, after all. If grains were pure, sometimes sealed containers could keep them out - but more often than not baked good were already contaminated, and if not heated or somehow cooled the food would be compromised. They would spread to whatever else was in the vicinity and the whole of the pantry or offering would be spoilt.

He knew how to repel them, and how to prepare food to ensure nothing was inside - but the palace seemed to have other problems. Much more pressing ones. There were cracks in the walls and signs of a larger scuffle. His guide seemed less concerned with telling him about what had happened, however, than delivering him to the right person. None of this seemed quite right to Haga, but if he was there under the Pharaoh's orders then it made no sense to argue.

Most trouble was the fact that, despite the supposed problem, he had yet to see a single insect of any kind. Normally anything - ants, flies, sacred beetles, perhaps even a rare scarab - could be spotted roaming in and out of corners. At first, he'd thought the commotion at fault for the absence, but now he wasn't so sure. He hadn't felt a shred of warmth since arriving and he felt more uncomfortable than ever.

"What are you doing here?" The voice was familiar, but Haga couldn't place a face to it.

He wasn't sure how to answer. "What?"

Another voice spoke, this one unknown. "Who is this?"

Haga turned to see the same priest from before ...Set. And there was another priest with him, holding another Item. This one was an ankh. Their jaws were set and they looked genuinely upset to see him. "I was sent for, to deal with some problem with the Great Tomb."

The priest he didn't know shook his head. "There is no point in that, now. Go back from where you came." A wave of his hand dismissed the guide, who scurried off and Haga was left alone, standing before such important men by himself.

"There is evil here," Haga said, shivering suddenly. It would explain why all the insects were gone, and why he too felt repelled. He wasn't sure what prompted this question, but he asked, "Where is the Pharaoh?"

"We must _go_ , Shada," Set said. "Otherwise we won't find the ka we need. We are not safe here."

But Shada seemed fixated on him. "Karim cleared him," he said. It was a fact and not a question, so Haga swallowed and remained still. There could be no safer place than with the Pharaoh's priests, he supposed. "He is calm." The man held out his item and passed it over Haga from head to toe. A strange expression crossed the man's face, and the motion was repeated.

Set seemed impatient. "What is it?"

"Come with us," Shada said simply.

The look Set gave his partner was full of incredulity, but there was no dispute. Haga's arm was grabbed and that was that. There was no choice. What was happening? But even as he asked the question to himself, he knew that there would be no answers forthcoming. Not for him. The three of them rode horses down into the village and from what he could discern from the short exchanges between the two priests, they were looking for someone with the power to change what was happening.

Once they reached the village things became more clear. They were joined by troops. Whispers were louder, unimpeded by the threat of any Pharaoh's power. The people were not servants and they voiced their opinions much more clearly. Pharaoh Atem was being attacked. Some criminal had the nerve to stand up to the Priests but he was quickly put down and made to run away.

The looks on Set and Shada's faces clearly contradicted those thoughts, and Haga noted it. That evil was still lurking about, and it seemed they wanted to stop him. If he wasn't a threat to them, they wouldn't have been searching so desperately for a solution.

He didn't want to be near them, didn't want to be a part of this, though he was grateful to have been removed from the Palace, if that was where they danger was. The two of them could have left him to discover his own demise, unaware of the situation at large. But at the very least, it seemed Shada had been merciful to someone like him. Still, he was stuck there. There was no use in complaining, however. Being in a dangerous situation wasn't ideal, but there were worse places he could be.

Shada seemed to search the crowd; he held out his Item and scanned people as they hurried by. The man seemed to become more disappointed with every pass of the item in front of him. Haga instead searched for the insects - in an emergency they would guide him. They knew all of the safe places, if a person knew which ones to follow.

"Have you found it?" Set asked, impatient.

Haga tried to do what he did best - blend in. This was not his fight. He did not have the power to fight. And so there was no point in his continued presence with them. Perhaps they needed him for something? But that seemed unlikely.

"Look! Get the troops over here! This woman is a witch!"

That seemed to capture Set's attention, and he set off without delay, Shada following behind him. Haga was all but forgotten in their haste, and without their word to push him through the troops formed a line behind them, blocking him off. But he was no coward - he did try to make his way through them, and was shoved back. Just one glance of eyes over his strangely colored hair confirmed it. If he wasn't careful, the next commotion would be about him. This was not his town, and no one knew his face. His reputation would not serve him here.

He was only a King of _Pests_ , so he retreated.

* * *

There were no words to describe everything Haga saw after he was separated from the Priests. It was the end times, certainly, of that he was sure. He was alone; the bugs had scattered to safe places and he could barely find them. The ground crumbled and fell in some places in the city, and after what he'd been told he was loathe to return to the (what he assumed) was an empty palace. Set had remained silent on matters for a reason: how could one tell another that the world was falling apart before their eyes? Whatever power these priests had were not enough, and to most that would be frightening.

There were dark clouds and lightning streaking the sky, cries and screams as the ka of those who were violent took advantage of the chaos. Haga was eyed suspiciously wherever he went, because of his hair, and more than once he was threatened to leave. He felt lost without his personal guides, without the scurrying of animals driven purely by instinct and without fear or malice. But with the earth trembling and breaking apart it was all he could do to find higher and safer ground. Never had he experienced anything like this and, if he were to pass in these times he supposed it was at least a sight to see.

Gods fought in the skies, and if nothing else that strengthened his faith in them. On one side some dark wraith, unimaginable, and on another some being of pure light. Never had he seen the two sides of men's souls represented so clearly. The darkness seemed to last for so long, overhead, poised and ready to strike and destroy them all.

But it was swallowed by the light.

Haga was blinded, but he knew that he was facing his maker, and he prayed. In the moment that she appeared, his heart sung her name. It sung, _Horakhty_ , and he wept. He could not contain his tears. In the streets many others did the same. Some were simply curled up, unable to cope with the even the presence of their Mother. Their wails could be heard, but he felt lulled into peace. Somehow he knew that things would be fine - that somehow, despite all of the panic, in spite of not quite knowing what was happening and why - someone had succeeded at admonishing the mercy of the All-Mother and no more would be lost.

" _The people who fought to protect you… the friends who care for you so much… those were truly the keys…"_

Her words echoed over all of Egypt, he knew, and inside of him; a swelling that moved him beyond what he was physically capable of expressing. Later, he would not be able to describe her voice. It was made of love, and there was no other word for that. He did not know who had saved Egypt, but he thanked them with the entirety of his soul, because there was no other suitable gesture. Only his spirit could express his feelings. His body was not enough and would never be.

Even after the light faded, something changed in him - in all of them. He could sense it. When his limbs stopped trembling and the earth too ceased its shaking, he wept again. Haga knew that he would never glimpse her again, or her light. The force that had made him had touched him, and it was the most joyous occasion and the greatest tragedy. What more could one want besides such a thing? Nothing else to occur in his life would be so fulfilling.

So many things poured out of him at her presence; it seemed that as the Mother faded, she took a piece of him - the part that he had locked away. She pulled from him his doubt in humanity, his lack of trust. How could he not trust his fellow man when one of them had done this - had summoned her? His heart ached to know that he had been so foolish, but knew that she had forgiven him. She forgave all of them. Away from him fell the desire to be lonely, to isolate himself from all of her other creatures.

And in her fading brilliance Haga saw his own, perfect ka. What it would be if he aspired to be better - a Great Moth. It was just as bright, just as beautiful: a lovely green hue that morphed to gold in the sun like strong and healthy lands; large, iridescent blue wings that rose and fell, shining like the ocean on a summer day. Mighty horns sprung from its head, fierce and intimidating and its strong colors reminded Haga of fire. Of passion and power. This was what he was capable of, if he tried.

He was blessed to see it, and he decided from that moment forward he would strive for it. Haga had to be better for her, he would swear to reach her in the afterlife.

Not everyone in the city recovered from the Great Mother's presence at once. It was a slow process. When he regained his sight, his gazed crossed with strangers and they knew. They had all seen her. Her light had caressed them all. Silently, and without words, they all sought each other, sought out the safety of others. Hours passed with silence over Egypt and they all served their purposes. Some of them still cried as they moved almost as one, a swarm of humans woven together by the ultimate goddess. Haga barely noticed, as he and the others searched for survivors, that the insects had returned; he nearly trampled a dung beetle as he sifted through wreckage to help free a woman trapped in her home, and begged it for forgiveness as he continued.

They worked, underneath the spell of the Goddess, until all who could be found and saved were indeed. Even those with less-than-good in their hearts seemed unable to resist. Her light helped Haga spot them. They all toiled for days without stopping. The earth was wounded, and the work was difficult, but they could not stop. It was up to them to make Egypt whole again. This was the truth his heart sang with the creator's name and no one else could resist, either.

There was a new Pharaoh, Haga found out. Set, the determined priest from before, had inherited the throne. No one could dispute this - and no one did. He emanated the same light that the Mother had given off, and nothing else could be said of it. For all of his stature and prestige, he worked with them, used what was left of the militia to aid in the effort. In passing, Haga heard him proclaim the realm's savior, the previous Pharaoh - Atem - had given his soul to restore Horakhty and pass her hope to him.

That man was due credit, Pharaoh Set told them all. And he bade them to never forget it.

When it was all said and done - when the spell faded - some didn't know what to do. Horakhty's light was truly gone, her hold broken. Some cried again. Others simply looked uncomfortable, and returned to where they came. Haga watched them, unsure of his place now that his eyes had been opened. Surely, he could return to the fields in lower Egypt, to look after the pests - and he would be glad to do it. But was that the best he could do.

Though the All-Mother's magic left him without fatigue, the ordeal was taxing in different ways. If nothing else, even being as unworthy as he was, he wanted to know the truth. What great evil had the Pharaoh Atem defeated, and who had loosed it? The commotion in the city, and even in the palace, seemed as if a dream. The memories were so far away he had difficulty piecing them together. Most others knew less than he did, and by the time he thought to ask his questions the new Pharaoh was gone, managing from his proper throne.

That night when he slept, Haga dreamt of that perfect moth and knew he couldn't go back.

* * *

He didn't have to make his way to the palace the next day - someone found him instead. This time it was a woman, but she also held an Item. Haga knew that this was meant to be, somehow. Perhaps his thoughts were confused but his heart, the part that had been touched by the creator's magic, saw no problems with this.

The woman who found him had long, dark hair and she wore the headdress of a Priestess. She held no Item, however, but there was no doubt. This was the first time one of them had found him alone.

"Are you the King of Insects?" she asked.

"I'm…" He wanted to be something more, but couldn't think of the words.

"The Necklace told me that I would find you here. The Pharaoh would like to see you," she told him, and then added. "I am Isis."

But her name wasn't necessary. "I know who you are." She was a part of the light left by Atem - the one whose name Haga would never forget; the man who had brought forth the Creator. "And I want to see him."

When he set foot in the palace, there were already workers restoring it. This time there was life there, and no whispers. The cracks seemed hungry for repairs, and when Haga looked around he saw the _pests_ too. They were also working hard, he was sure, restoring their colonies. It shocked him, as he watched them, that he missed how similar they all were. Everyone had their place, had their own job, could be efficient with a unit if they so wished.

The new Pharaoh, Set, looked regal on his throne. He still wore his priest clothes, but they fit him well. There was no need for the extra embellishments that adorned a Pharaoh not in battle. Haga greeted him and this time, it was genuine.

There was admiration - and, without his skepticism, Haga realized that there had always been. The courage to lead, to accept fault on the part of a people, was admirable. Being willing to defend and sacrifice for a friend was also, and the new light in Set's soul told him that plenty had been suffered. A part of him had always envied that, being so important that a sacrifice was necessary, and he had no qualms admitting that to himself, now. The Goddess had given him that clarity. Haga did not have the fear of loss: he would be stung, he would put himself in harm's way, if he were meaningful to him. But that was not a sacrifice. It was blind and reckless. She revealed his weaknesses so that he could improve, and he was eternally grateful.

And it was because of his own faults that he was shocked when Pharaoh Set sat to him from that throne,

"I would like you to become one of my Priests."

Horakhty favored him, it seemed. So overwhelmed was he by this proposition that his initial answer was a shake of his head as he sunk to the ground. Isis seemed taken aback by his response, but even that fact was barely registered. There was another girl in the room, dressed in a skirt and long cape, and her hands flew over her mouth.

If Set was moved by the display, he didn't show it. "Karim cleared your heart, before, and even Shada saw something in you - though I'm not sure what it was. Isis's necklace saw you clearly - your ka has the potential to be strong, and right now strength is what we need. You are not swayed by greed, and you are unafraid in the face of difficulty." There was the smallest bit of hesitation. "I promised Atem that I would restore peace to the land, and that's exactly what I will do. Never again will a day like that come to pass, and he made that possible. I must honor his wishes!"

The conviction present in the Pharaoh's voice was overwhelming. And Haga knew that this man, and Isis and many others had fought to get them all to this point, so that there would be more days and they could all live. This was his opportunity to evolve the way he wanted, to see that Perfect Moth and do his best.

There was no other answer, was there?

His training began immediately. Threats could not be predicted and, though Horakhty's light poured through Egypt during a time of great evil she could not be relied upon. They had to shape the future of their country with their own hands and their own ka - that was the point of her spell, so show them the power of the people. When united they were unstoppable.

Over time, Haga learned the whole truth of what had happened and what had been done. The stories of Pharaoh Atem and the priests who had died, and even of the Bandit, Bakura. They were hard lessons to learn; Isis, Set and Mana were the three who survived and they lamented their comrades deeply. There was a hole left to fill that could not be. Haga could feel its depth with the Scales, his inherited Item.

It was the first one he'd come into contact with, and the first to acknowledge him. He felt it fit, considering his insect companions often served the same function. Where there was not life, even in the smallest forms, there was evil - only now he could sense it in a person's heart with more certainty. But he could also sense sadness, and longing in himself and others.

No one felt those things more than the Pharaoh himself, and somehow he knew that to be a trend. In the Item he could sense Pharaoh Atem's longing, too - for his father, who had been taken from him so early. Sometimes, Set left the palace to roam, and that was when Haga could sense it the most. Even though Egypt was healing more quickly than anticipated, even though the hearts of the people (or at least, most of them) were as one now more than ever, it was not enough to lift the man's spirits.

Haga would not let that stop him, however, from making his own attempt. As a priest (even still training his ba), he was allowed to speak with the Pharaoh when he wanted.

Though he tried to be surreptitious, to intercept Set before leaving for a walk, the man seemed to have predicted his request. "Before you begin to lecture me," the Pharaoh told him, "Don't. I know the Scales can read my heart. I do not need to be told what is in it."

There was a hard, resentful edge to that voice, and Haga wasn't sure whether or not to press forward. "Very well," he said.

But Set didn't stalk off, or end the conversation to continue on his way. "I have suffered things you cannot know."

Of that, they were both certain. And because that statement was true, Haga held his tongue.

"You were right," the Pharaoh admitted. "When we first met, you were right. The moment before the first strike - I wasn't ready for it. I was never ready and because of that, I lost so much. Others took those strikes in my stead." There was a small pause, and then he added. "I don't know why I was afraid. It cost me everything. "My world will never be as bright as it once was. Perhaps it was never bright in the first place. And it took all this for me to see."

This too, Haga knew. The one brightest moment in his life, when his senses were filled by the light of holy love - such a thing could never exist in such purity again. And it was sad, yes. What did one do when they had already experience the greatest moment of their life? It was a difficult question.

Blue eyes focused on him, and the Pharaoh asked. "In the prison of your soul, do you shine with pride, Haga?"

There was no question as to the answer. "I did, once. We all did. All we can do it get as close to that light as we were before. And be that light for someone else." He held up the Scales, and they pulsed in his hand. "This power agrees. We have to strive to be that brightest light for someone else."

Set sighed. "You said once - it only stings. Then it is over. But it does not feel like it. I do not feel that it is over. The weight of my sins is heavy. How could I have not seen this sooner?"

It was the same question Haga had once asked himself. But after seeing the Goddess there was no need to wonder about it. And no matter how the Pharaoh felt, he was protected. From the moment the Creator had disappeared, the light of love had remained around him.

"The people who fought to protect you, the friends who care for you so much, those were truly the keys. That is what the Great Horakhty said."

Those words would remain with him forever and if Set needed it, Haga would remind him every day of his life. There was no better choice for the throne than that man, the Scales told him, and they all had to move forward together. They all had to be better, to repay the sacrifices of those who had come before them.

The Pharaoh seemed to consider his words for a few moments; then he nodded his acceptance, and straightened his robes. "I… I will return," he said. "Thank you, for your words."

He set off, away from the palace, and Haga watched him go. The sun, high overhead, was a reminder of work left to be done.

* * *

So this started as one thing and then completely turned into something else and I dunno. I'm sorry?

The summary quote is taken from the manga. Just making a note of that.

So, uhm, I guess the only note I'll make post-story is about Set vs. Seto and the potential case for Haga (here) vs. Haga in standard canon. I guess I'll make a case for its plausibility? I think that if nothing else, Seto's story shows us that circumstances are key. Seto, despite the progress made by Priest Set, in modern times didn't quite make it to the same emotional place by the end of the series, unfortunately. I suppose I'd make that case that here, we see Haga's fully tapped potential, versus in the canon where he's stunted by greed and pettiness. If nothing else, the point of YGO is the potential to grow being in everyone - it's about the choices we make and the things we choose/learn to value that make the difference.

And, you know, having your soul touched by a goddess helps too. Haha.


End file.
